<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HP】Curse by Lucerous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977089">【HP】Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous'>Lucerous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco's desire to his godfather, M/M, it's love between Lucius and Severus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(旧文搬运)<br/>请大家一起磕LMSS，这是少爷一场畸形的恋爱，七个场景串联一个故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【HP】Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Scene One：我像他，我不像他。 </strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>“I was chosen. This is my moment. ”他几乎是怒吼出这句话的。 </p><p>“Severus,你用什么立场，什么身份来取代我此刻的荣耀？”刻薄的就像往日里的他。 </p><p>男人陷入了沉默，平素凌厉的黑眼睛死死的盯着他。 </p><p>“怎么，说不出口吗？你为什么要给我这种自以为是的保护？” </p><p>他看着长大的男孩几乎与他一般高了。 </p><p>灰蓝色的眼睛，浅金色的头发，正是Malfoy家一贯的特征。 </p><p>若不是短发，他几乎都要认错了。 </p><p>但那个人永远不会用这样强迫的语气对他说话。 </p><p>性子也不像他。 </p><p>他永远是长袖善舞的面上温柔，背后的笑里藏刀。 </p><p>Draco到底还年轻。 </p><p>透过自己看别人，他，他竟然，还敢透过自己去看别的什么人！ </p><p>Malfoy不容许这样的事情发生，更何况他知道他是在看谁，也知道他想看的那个人是谁。 </p><p>久久压抑心底的暴虐因子一下子翻上心头，他粗暴的反扣过那人压在墙边，近乎恶意的凑到他耳边低声道“Sev,怎么了，你看着我这张脸想起谁了？” </p><p>没有理会那人瞬间绷紧的身子，他自顾自的接下去“是我的父亲吗，Sev？” </p><p>他刻意模仿着父亲的音调和特别的称呼方式。 </p><p>“你这样急切地想'保护'我，难道不是为了我那可怜的死在了阿兹卡班里的父亲吗？我的教父。” </p><p>Severus几乎是下意识的抬手给了Draco一巴掌。 </p><p>周围静的落针可闻。 </p><p>最终还是Draco率先离开。 </p><p>“我母亲是被瞒着的，但我什么都知道了。你，你们，真是让人恶心。” </p><p>若此时有人经过，定会惊讶的发现平时令人恨不得退避三尺的魔药大师无力的坐在空无一人的长廊里，泪流满面。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Scene Two：时间是因果的误会 </strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>金发男孩痛苦的看着那白发苍苍的老人。 </p><p>魔杖早已对准他，手却颤抖着，嗓子干哑的可怕，发不出一个音节。 </p><p>裸露在外的左臂上，骷髅标记仿佛受到了主人心情的影响，越发狰狞的浮动着。 </p><p>“Malfoy，你是个好孩子。”老人一如往常的和蔼微笑着，仿佛笃定他下不了手。 </p><p>就像，就像那个人一样的肯定。 </p><p>他记起那天被他从酒会上带出来，推搡着来到走廊里。 </p><p>他的语气冷漠而沉静“让我帮你。” </p><p>你帮我？ </p><p>为什么要你帮我？ </p><p>怎么能让你帮我？ </p><p>让你借此实现对父亲的承诺然后从此和Malfoy，和Draco Malfoy再无牵连？ </p><p>休想！ </p><p>他恶意的说出尖刻的言辞，拆穿所谓帮助的真相。 </p><p>果然，那人因此给了他一巴掌。 </p><p>响亮，疼痛。 </p><p>足够让他清醒了，他的教父可是爱着他的父亲呢。 </p><p>你又有什么资格介入其中？ </p><p>活人从来拼不过死人。 </p><p>更何况在那人心中，他连一争之力都没有。 </p><p>真是可笑。 </p><p>是人都会有疯狂的时候。 </p><p>你，你们，一个两个的都是凭什么这样断定！ </p><p>冲上心头的邪火给了Draco莫名的勇气。 </p><p>他死死的盯着老校长那双眼睛。 </p><p>邓布利多回以轻笑，眼里闪烁着得偿所愿的光芒。 </p><p>“阿瓦达索命。” </p><p>一道绿光自他身后发出。 </p><p>老人带着微笑倒下了天文台。 </p><p>Draco震惊的回头。 </p><p>Severus依旧是那副老样子，一袭黑袍，严肃冷漠。 </p><p>自走廊里那件事之后他们就没再见过了。 </p><p>噢，可怜的小Draco。 </p><p>看看你自己是副什么样子，再看看人家。 </p><p>他的手不会抖，他的声音不会颤，他的咒语干脆利落，精准的击中那魔法界最伟大的白巫师。 </p><p>Draco忽然感觉心如死灰。 </p><p>他终究是晚了一步。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Scene Three：背德的秘密 &amp; 禁忌的幻想</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Severus, 你愿意和我订下誓言吗？”他的父亲穿着质地柔滑的白色丝绸睡衣，铂金色的长发随意的披散身后。 </p><p>“怎么，事到如今你还不能信任我？”如此有特点的嗓音。这是，他的教父。 </p><p>“我当然信你。我只是……不信我自己。” </p><p>“我有一种不好的预感，有什么事情要发生了。Sev,我想我需要一个誓言。” </p><p>“如果你坚持的话。”男人说的嘲讽。 </p><p>“你承诺不向任何人暴露Malfoy家的底细？” </p><p>“我承诺。” </p><p>“你承诺会在必要的时刻帮助有难的Malfoy家？” </p><p>“我承诺。” </p><p>“如果我有任何意外发生，你承诺让我们的关系成为永久的秘密？” </p><p>“……我承诺。” </p><p>金色的丝线缠绕在双方交叠的手腕上，消隐无踪。 </p><p>誓约成立。 </p><p>Lucius放下心来，搂过黑发魔药大师肆无忌惮的亲吻。 </p><p>没过多久，房间里想起了隐忍而低沉的喘息声。 </p><p>Draco没有再看下去。 </p><p>他的父亲，他的教父。 </p><p>他吐了一整晚。 </p><p>为什么，偏偏是教父。 </p><p>他从没想过，他的父亲和教父有这种关系。 </p><p>他更没想过，向来严苛冷漠的教父会愿意像女人那样为一个男人张开双腿。 </p><p>看得出来，他们相爱至深。 </p><p>这个事实令他反胃。 </p><p>他简直想给自己来个一忘皆空。 </p><p>但他做不到。 </p><p>他竟忘不了Severus那泛上情欲嫣红的苍白皮肤。 </p><p>忘不了那双修长的紧紧围绕着入侵者腰际的腿。 </p><p>忘不了那得到快感时突然蜷缩着的脚趾。 </p><p>忘不了那压抑的呻吟，滴落的汗水和流出的眼泪。 </p><p>他竟反复的沉沦在那段仿佛梦境的记忆里。 </p><p>他竟可耻的幻想着那个入侵者是自己。 </p><p>他竟然像自己的父亲一样。 </p><p>他不要这种畸形的情感！ </p><p>无奈世事如此。 </p><p>越不想。 </p><p>越渴望。 </p><p>他开始自以为不着痕迹的疏远自己的父亲和教父。 </p><p>不久后，Lucius Malfoy因为日记本的损毁被黑魔王放逐阿兹卡班。 </p><p>不久后，监狱里传来了他的死讯。 </p><p>他父亲可怕的直觉，成真了。 </p><p>悲伤？欣喜？ </p><p>Draco不知道。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Scene Four：离开是我的选择。 </strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Severus被赶出了Hogwarts。 </p><p>斯莱特林被关到了地窖。 </p><p>但他是一个聪明的Malfoy，他没有理由再独自留在Hogwarts，这里已经没有朋友。 </p><p>他得离开，他得去黑魔王那。 </p><p>他不能留下他可怜的母亲独自苦苦支撑着Malfoy家。 </p><p>得了吧，Draco！ </p><p>你真的是为了母亲，为了Malfoy？ </p><p>心底的小人阴阳怪气的掐着嗓子嘲讽。 </p><p>借口有多漂亮，真相就有多丑陋。 </p><p>Draco终于在黑魔王发动第一次攻击时趁乱逃离。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Scene Five：爱情的神秘远超死亡。</strong></em> </p><hr/><p>No！ </p><p>Draco痛苦的抓着自己的领口，指甲透过衣物生生陷进肉里，却发不出一丝声音。 </p><p>他的嗓子仿佛被一块硬石卡住了。 </p><p>平素一丝不苟的金发凌乱的耷拉着，白衬衫上尽是暗色血印。 </p><p>听得见窗外忽下的暴雨，噼里啪啦狠烈的击打着破烂的棚屋。 </p><p>血腥味在风雨送来的清新空气里尤为明显。 </p><p>不过，这些血不是他的。 </p><p>可他疼，钻心剜骨的疼。 </p><p>雷电划过天际那瞬间的光亮映出他脸上惨淡的笑容。 </p><p>他说的出话了，因为他听见自己仿佛来自虚空的癫狂笑声。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Scene Six：Crazy in love</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Severus....... </p><p>为何你不看着我呢？ </p><p>如果你看着我，你一定会爱上我的。 </p><p>为何你从来不看着我呢？ </p><p>如果你看着我，我知道，你一定会爱上我的。 </p><p>可是，Severus，为何你就是，不肯看着我呢....... </p><p>Severus....... </p><p>你的眼里，只看得见一个人。 </p><p>但你知道吗。 </p><p>我爱你，就像你爱我父亲那样爱你。 </p><p>我要亲吻你。</p><p>Severus, </p><p>我现在要吻你，我要用我的牙齿，如同噬咬着水果一般地吻你。 </p><p>是的，我现在要吻你…… </p><p>在这世界里，没有什么能与这事相比。 </p><p>你的声音犹如炉中所散发出的奇特香气。 </p><p>当我看着你时，我听到一股陌生的音乐。 </p><p>但为何你仍不肯看着我呢？ </p><p>他伏下身子，放肆的亲吻那已经冰冷的唇，舔舐那人残留在面颊上的泪痕，吸允那将要凝固的血液。 </p><p>你看，Severus。 </p><p>我终于能亲吻你了。 </p><p>你终于不能拒绝我了。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Scene Seven：Curse </strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Malfoy家族墓地里有一块黑色的大理石墓碑，鎏金字体刻印其上 </p><p>Lucius Malfoy&amp;Severus Snape. </p><p>金发男孩，噢，现在已经是个男人了。 </p><p>轻轻的将带来的马蹄莲放在碑前，凝视一会，便毫不犹豫的转身离开。 </p><p>Malfoy的家族墓地本不容外姓人。 </p><p>但是... </p><p>Severus, 这是我唯一能为你做的了。 </p><p>保留你最后的尊严，让你陪伴在父亲身边。 </p><p>同样的血缘。 </p><p>肖似的外貌。 </p><p>反反复复的迷恋同一个人。 </p><p>甜蜜而恶意的诅咒。 </p><p>不可背叛，不可逃脱。 </p><p>唯有死亡，方可破除。 </p><p> </p><p>Fin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>①本文牢不可破没见证人的bug请放过。</p><p>②本文第六幕改编自王尔德的莎乐美。原文如下（真的觉得很合适这cp2333）：</p><p>啊！你总算要承受我吻你的嘴了，约翰。好！我现在要吻你。我要用我的牙齿，如同咬着水果一般地吻你。是的，我现在要吻你的嘴……但为何你不看着我，约翰？在这世界里，没有什么能与你的红唇相比。你的声音犹如炉中所散发出的奇特香气，当我看着你时，我听到一股特别的音乐。啊！为何你不看着我呢，约翰？我现在该怎么做呢，约翰？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>